The Gallagher Girls vs The Clique Chicks
by Bunniez
Summary: This is the first crossover of it's kind. The battle of the cliques. an epic battle of action, spies, and adventure. Please enjoy. Disclaimer. totally don't the clique series or Ggirl! Rated T for mild language.
1. Trailor

**Hey! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Two stories colliding for the first time. Gallagher Girls v.s. the Clique Chicks. This is my first crossover! And this is also the first crossover between the Clique and Gallagher Girls. And i'm pretending that the PC are seniors. This is The trailer… **

**IT ALL STARTS WITH A SCHOLARSHIP...**

"OMG Massie!Claire!Alicia!Dylan! I got a scholarship!" hollered Kristen

"Really Kristen? A scholarship? From who. It might be a scam..." said Massie

**FROM THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY...**

"Really. Cuz I'm pretty the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women doesn't make scams!"said Kristen

"OMG! THE Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women! I heard that's the most exclusive school in America! It's impossible to get in there!"said Alicia

"Alicia's right. But I heard it's all the way in Roseville, Virginia. How will we be able to see each other again?" said Dylan

"Don't Dyl! The Scholarship says that I get to bring four people to come with me! And i'm taking you guys with me" said Kristen

"Really"said Claire

**AND THE POWER OF PUPPY EYES AND BEGGING...**

"Oh mom please! It's the most exclusive school in Roseville. Maybe America! Oh please Mom!"said Massie

"Ok Massie. You can go. But we have to keep in touch. Every three months"said Kendra

"Ok mom. OH thank you thank you thank you!" said Massie

**CAN REALLY CHANGE THINGS FOR THE FIVE GIRLS...**

"OMG This place is huge. Bigger then my summer house in Spain" said Alicia

"Oh yeah I've been there. Been there, done that"said Dylan

"I can't believe I'm going to the best girl's boarding school in America"said Claire

"All I know is that they better have a Starbucks cafe in there" said Massie

**BUT WHEN THEY FIND OUT THE TRUTH...**

"OMG. This place is a school for spies?" said Dylan

"Yep" said Rachel Morgan

"Then why do you need us? Were just a bunch of kids" said Kristen

"Because Kristen, you're one of the youngest genuises in the world. And you don't even know it. And we know you hacked the CIA databse, Kristen" said the headmistress

"You hacked the CIA database, and you didn't even tell us Kristen?" said Massie

"Well..."

**AND WHEN THEY SIGN INTO A LIFE OF DANGER... **

"Sign here, here, here, here, and here, then you guys can get your schedules and your spy training" said

**THEY SOON BECOME GALLAGHER GIRLS...**

".Gawd. Were's spies in training now! eeek!" said Claire.

"But I don't think I can handle these tacky uniforms" said Alicia.

"C'mon guys! Get your spirits up! I could have left you guys in Winchester with a bunch of LBR's but I didn't. I chose you guys. And think of it this way. We have a once-and-a-lifetime oppuornity to rule a SPY school!." said Kristen.

"She's right. We have to look at the bright side of this" said Claire.

"Fine. But gawd heard my words. We WILL rule the school" said Massie.

**UNTIL THE PC MEETS THE GALLAGHER GIRLS...**

"Hey my name is Cammie Morgan. I'm known as the headmistress's daughter. I'm also known as the Chameleon here, my codename." said Cammie.

"I'm Bex Baxter. I was the first Non- American Gallagher Girl here. I'm from London" said Bex and her British accent.

"I'm Liz Sutton. Smartest Gallagher Girl here. Not that I brag about it! Honestly" said Liz nervously.

"I'm Macey McHenry. I'm Govener McHenry's daughter. But when your outside, please don't shout my name. Please"

"I'm Tina Walters. The Gossip Girl around here" said Tina.

**AND WHEN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS MEETS THE PC...**

"I'm Massie, this is Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia" as she pointed.

"Cool. We'll see ya around I guess. Oh my sources say that you hacked the CIA database" said Tina.

"Oh yeah. You still haven't told us why Kris" said Massie as everyone stared at Kristen

**BUT AS THEY SAY, WAR REIGNS HELL LOOSE**

But back in thier dorms...

"Massie. I think we found our compettion" said Dylan

"Oh those girls are going down" said Massie

"Ah-greed" said the rest of the PC.

"Cammie, there is defintly something wrong with those girls" said Macey

"Espically that Massie girl" said Liz

"I think thier a clique" said Tina

"I say war" said Cammie evilly

"You mean the Gallagher Girls v.s. the Clique Chicks? I like it" said Bex mischeviously

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HELL RUNS LOOSE BETWEEN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS V.S. THE CLIQUE CHICKS. WHO WILL WIN? IS IT EVEN WORTH IT? AND WILL THE GALLAGHER GIRLS MAKE THE CLIQUE'S LIFE MISERABLE, OR IS ESPIONAGE AS OLD AS CLIQUES THEMSELF? WELL BE BACK IN...**

**GALLAGHER GIRLS V.S. THE CLIQUE CHICKS.  
**

COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU.


	2. Interrogation! lol :D

**Hey yall! Wazz up. Sorry so long but you know how crossovers go with Massie and Cammie in war with each other. And such. Ok I will try to writhe something so no flamers. K peace!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of lisi harrison's work or ally carter's. sadly :(**

**Gallagher Mansion**

**Room 121**

**6:21 pm**

"What are we going to do about those LBR's, Massie? They could totally steal our thunder!" said Alicia.

"Our our mojo" said Dylan.

"Or our smartitud-" Kristen was cut off.

"OK I get it thank you! I'm trying to think" said Massie.

"Well I for one think that they're really nice. Except for that Bex girl. She kinda scares me" said Claire. Everyone turned their heads at her.

"You know what? Maybe if we tried being nice for once, then maybe things will actually work out!" said Claire.

"That's not how it works in this world, Claire. Either you be nice and let your guard down, or you could do whatever it takes to be on top. And we will" said Massie.

"Well while you guys plan on destroying someone's life, I'll be at the Grand Hall for dinner" said Claire.

"Bring me back a dinner roll!" yelled Dylan.

"Something's wrong with Claire. You think she's gonna ditch us for the Gallagher Girls?" said Kristen.

"Proably not. I bet she's hopeless without us" said Massie.

Unfortunely, Claire heard them.

Oh she heard them well.

**Gallagher Mansion**

**Grand Hall**

**6:21 pm**

"There is something seriously wrong about those girls. I swear when I walked past them I felt a blast of really cold air" said Tina.

"That explains the tacky sweater" mumbled Liz. All heads turned to Liz.

"Wow who knew their could be big words in such a tiny person" said Bex. Liz, course, blushed.

"You have to admit it Tina, it's pretty, um…ok…" said Macey. While Macey and Tina argued about the sweater, Bex saw Claire coming to their table.

"Guys that clique girl Claire's coming here" said Bex. Then Tina and Macey stopped

arguing and everyone looked down at their plates. Of course, like most Baxters, Bex

didn't.

"Hey Claire! Wanna sit with us?" yelled Bex to Claire.

"Uh sure…" said Claire.

Then Claire walked over, that's when Bex tripped Claire, flipped her over and held her to

the ground and instantly started interrogating her.

"Are you one of them?" whispered into Claire's ear.

"What?" said Claire. Bex squeezed harder.

"Ow! You mean Massie and the others? No! They just have a stupid plan to destroy you guys and rule the school. I'm nothing like them! I swear" then Bex looked at Claire's face and said "You're free to go" said Bex.

Then the Gallagher girls just stared at Bex and Cammie. What was that for!" and Macey bursted laughing.

"That's out Macey" said Bex.

**Idk if it's a cliffy or not but still Ha! Ha! Massie And Cammie?**

**Massie: Cammie!**

**Cammie: Massie!**

**Me: stop it you two and sing!**

**Cammie and Massie: review!**

**Me: wasn't that beautiful! Cuz I think that was beautiful. Lol :D :)**


	3. Evil Plans and Torture :D

**This is an Alicia Rivera announcement. Along side with gossip blogger Tina Walters.**

**Alicia: Hello! And welcome to the news! We are here with a special gossip report featuring Tina Walters with a special report. Tina.**

**Tina: Word on the street is that the new chapter is up and you must read it now! All who don't are appeared on the street 'haters' or somewhat. Alicia.**

**Alicia: Thank you Tina. And that's the report. This is Alicia Rivera saying I heart you!**

**Tina: And Bunniez doesn't own the clique stories or the Gallagher Girls!**

**Gallagher Mansion**

**The Clique**

**9:00pm**

**Room 121**

**Massie's POV**

Ugh. I had to get rid of those LBR's. But it's gonna be though cuz all those girl like rule the school. And they have Macey, Senator James's daughter.

_Shut up Massie! You're losing it and you've been here one day! You are alpha and always be. _

Sometimes you gotta love ya concience.

So what are those girl's weaknesses?

Well, always start with the weakest link.

_Liz and Tina_

This is a job for Alicia Rivera.

"Hey Alicia?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah Massie?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

**Gallagher Mansion**

**Gallagher Girls**

**9:00pm**

**Room 101**

**Macey's POV  
**

I REALLY hated those girls. I mean I know Cammie's the leader of our group (which is totally different from cliques), I still have to get back at those girl because they think they can waltz in here and takover the entire in one snap?

And how rude were they when that clique (except Claire, she had to go to the nurses office. Thanks Bex :D) walked in the grand hall like right in the middle of Cammie's mom's welcome back speech.

Soooooooo rude. They need a major Madame Dabney lesson.

Well as they say, when in war, start with their weakest link.

_Claire._

This looks like a job for Bex Baxter and her scary interrogation skills.

But she was sleeping.

Oh well. If it means getting rid of demons then I guess it's ok to be killed for defending your honor.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and got a giant bucket of water, cuz nothing but that can keep Bex awake. Then I tiptoed to Bex's bed and pored the water on bex's bed.

She woke up. _Oh no. Bad Macey. Bad._

"What the hell Macey!" Bex whispered-yelled.

"I need your help in something" I whispered.

"Better say it fast before I crush that pretty little head of yours" she yelled. Everyone woke up except Liz.

"What's going on?" yelled Cammie.

"I need Bex's help on something of those clique chicks" I said.

" on?"she said.

"So? Whaddya want" Bex said

"It's a _torture interrogation mission_" I said.

Bex was in a daze with an evil grin.

"You had me at torture and mission" she said.

**Dylan: Omg it's been so long! And you didn't even put me in there.**

**Bex: Aww you would have been great.**

**Dylan: Omg you're so nice. Wanna be besties?**

**Bex: Ok!**

***skips away***

**Dyaln: *really really quiet into comms unit* I got one of the targets Alpha.**

**Alpha (Massie): excellent.**

**Dylan (Dietress): Thanks!**

**Bex: Who are you talking to, Dylan?**

**Dylan: Nothing…**

**Me: And while Massie and Dylan are on their evil plans, Review or I'll have Bex's twin sis kick ya butt!**

**Rebeanna (Bean): You bet I will! *wink***

**Me: Thanks Bean**


	4. The famous boyhunting event :D

Ok hi guys! I was about to give up on this stiry, but i've gotten 15 reviews. Not much but it motivated me! SO HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! And since were here, let's readn the story now shall we!

**Disclaimer: **

**Liz: According to bunniez's reviews, it seems that Bunniez does not own the gellagher girls.**

**Kristen: or the clique. Although the reviews aren't very much. I say we wait after this chater then we can analyze the review results.**

**Liz: Then we can callibrate the reviews into 2 piles and expirement with different with different chapters! **

**Kristen: indeed, my tiny friend. Indeed.**

**L&K: she don't own! And review soon!**

* * *

**Blackthorne Institute  
**

**Blackthorne Boys**

**8:35am**

**Room 246**

**Zach's POV**

"Yo Zach!" Grant shouted in my ear. He shook me awake as I mumbled something along the lines of "leave me alone" as I dreamed about Cammie.

Then I felt water rush onto my head and a mumbled Jonas snickering. "What the heck!" I yelled as I shot awake on my now-soaked bed.

"The only way to get you awake is that I dump water on your bed." Grant said as Jonas now started laughing. I glared at Jonas while he worked a look of innocence.

"Blame him. Not me. Plus, were supposed to be at the helicopter by 9:00! It's 8:35!"

Jonas said while Grant was singing Spongebob in the shower. (He's tough, but soft as a puppy when he sees Patrick in Spongebob).

**Blackthorne Institute**

**Blackthorne Boys**

**10:30am**

**Helicopter # 65735388**

**Grant's POV**

On this trip to the gallagher mansion, made a vow to propose to... "Yellow!**(lol)** Were here!" I heard Brady Hill yelled as we landed on the giant mansion helicopter pad.

Gallagher Mansion

**Gallagher Girls**

**10:30am**

**Grand Hall**

**Cammie's POV**

I was in the grand hall when I heard faint helicopter noises. It got louder as helicopter got closer. And when I looked out the window, I heard BB. Oh. My. God.

IT WAS THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS!

"GUYS!" I yelled while Tina and Macey were discussing fashion choices, and Liz and Bex were studying the Clique at the table in the center of the room.. The all looked at me. "THE BLACKTORNE BOYS ARE HERE!" I whispered yelled and Macey and Liz and Bex exchanged looks. Tina didn't look surprised. Then we looked at the front of the room as my mom called for attention.

Gallagher Mansion

**The Clique**

**10:31am**

**Grand Hall**

**Massie's POV**

We were plotting our next move on the gallagher girls when Headmistress Morgan told the entire hall to quiet down.

"Good morning girls! I have a special announcement! The trustees of Blackthorne and the gallagher board have decided that thier students will benfit from our teachings, once again, and have decided that the blackthorne instutute for noys will now merge schools for the semester!" and i heard lots of mermuring and clapping. I think. I was lost after the boys part.

_Finally some boys in this gawd-loving school!_

"Guys!" I whispered-yelled to my 4 best friends in the whole world. They topped talking and looked at me.

"It's boy stalking time" and they all had huge grins. Except claire.

* * *

**OMG I LONGEST CHAPTER YET! YAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!SOON!**


	5. Operation: Boysteal

**Yup. I'm alive yay. I know 2 years, shame on me. :( Well to make up for it, and since I finally got my reviews, here it is: The Gallagher Girls versus the Clique Chicks. :P**

* * *

**The Clique**

**10:33 am**

**Grand Hall**

**Massie's POV**

"I can-not believe were FINALLY getting boys here! What better way to get our status finally recognized!" said Dylan as she buzzed from excitement from getting boys here.

"Well, no matter how many boys there will be, I'm still sticking to Cam" said Claire, crossing her arm over her chest staring daggers at the incoming boys.

"Oh no Kuh-laire, don't tell me your talking about that Cameron Morgan who lacks of fashion sense and tops it off with knee-socks are as high as a crack addict smokes" spat Massie, who said _her _name like venom in her mouth.

"No I mean the-" said Claire, before Kristen shushed her with a _shhh_ as the Blackthorne Boys came in.

When the boys came in, Massie couldn't help herself but swoon, add an extra layer of gloss, and straighten her back even more, staring at the boys when she single handedly singled-out a handsome boy with dark eyes that you could melt in.

"I just choose a mega- hawt guy who scores a 400 1 to 10 hotness list" Massie said as she pointed to the boy in the front and center.

That was when Massie saw from the corner of her vision Alicia shaking her head and sighing, as she said "Sorry Mass, but he's taken" said Alicia as she heard Wannabe-Gossip-girl (aka Tina) yelling something about "high school sweethearts".

"WHAT! That's not fair, Leesh! I can't believe you would-"said an outraged Massie before she caught something in the corner as she heard the 'Gallagher Girls' laughing at their table.

_Cameron and that _boy _kissing! "Oh no she didn't"_ thought Massie when she saw the boy kissing Cammie on the cheek with Cammie giggling.

"I refuse to let this happen! How could this happen! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" squealed Massie before she called down by Kristen patting her pack and telling her to calm down.

"Well I heard that they were dating since their sophomore year, and I guess that confirms it" said Leesh as she looked at Massie with a question mark on her face.

"No matter, _this situation_ can be solved with some lip-gloss, hair tossing, and a very devious and genius plan" said Massie smiling evilly, as Cammie turned to look at her with a look of confusion.

"Oh boy, not again" mumbled Claire and she face-palmed her face and shook her head.

* * *

**At the same time…**

* * *

**Gallagher Girls **

**10:31am**

**Grand Hall**

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh Cammie, I see a certain someone looking your way" giggled Macey as she stared at Zach coming towards the table as I blushed.

"Oh shut up Macey, you're making Cammie blush" said Liz as she confirmed my blushing.

"Well I see nothing to be blushing about, Cammie, you're the high school sweethearts of the century!" yelled Tina, making everyone stare at their table before they looked back, some people giggling.

"Why don't you just jump off a building with a microphone yelling about it at the top of your lung, why don't you?" said Cammie, finally making her blush go away.

"Oh shush Cammie, nothing to worry about, except that he's coming your way" said Bex.

"Why not make it fun, since he's coming now" said Macey grinning evilly, before Zach arrived at our table and sat down next to Cammie.

"Hello ladies, long time no see, Macey, Liz, Rebecca" said Zach as Bex stared daggers into his head when he said her full name.

"Um…do we know you" said Macey, as she faked a question mark-look.

"You'd don't seem familiar…" said Cammie, giving the exact same look.

"What?" said Zach, seeming confused.

"Yeah, your familiar, but I just don't know from where…" said Liz, joining in the fun with a confused look.

"But, Cammie, I'm your boyfriend…" said Zach with his smirk disappearing.

"Oh, _now _you admit it?" said Tina, as the rest of the girls gave up and started laughing.

"Well how can you guys act like you don't know me? I'm unforgettable" said Zach, with a full-blown smirk, kissing Cammie on the check with Cammie giggling.

"Well I think you were pretty convinced" said Cammie, smiling, still giggling from the joke and the cheek-kiss.

That was when she noticed someone staring daggers in the back of her head, and she turned to find Massie grinning evilly. She quickly turned around staring at everyone else.

"Weird..." said Cammie, signaling her friends with her eyes before they all stared at Massie with a look of confusion mixed with suspicion.

"Hey Zach, do you wanna get me a grape soda?" said Cammie, fluttering her eyelashes at Zach before he gave in.

"I'll be back, m-lady" said Zach, disappearing for the lunch line.

"I don't trust her. She's got that evil look" said Tina, looking at Massie before looking into the group we had huddled in the table.

"Me neither, it's just plain creepy" said Bex, looking Massie full on.

"Well whatever it is, it's weird. I don't like it" said Liz, looking at the table, avoiding Massie's eyes.

"Well if I know jealously, which I do, I think that Massie's trying to steal Zach from you, because she's jealous. What are you going to do Cam?" said Macey, before turned around and stared at me.

"I say, let her try. She's got lip-gloss and a day. We've got 4 years of kick-ass spy trainings, Bex's strength, Liz's brains, Macey's fashion statements, Tina's gossip and interrogation skills. Plus, if all else fails, we can just plant bugs in their room and see what's going on." said Cammie, with everyone else smiling.

"Well, let's go with the first one: Bex's strength=threats" said Macey, with Bex having a dreamy look in her eyes with Liz scared, me smiling, Macey smiling, Tina giggling, and Massie having to watch her back.

Well, that was until Jonas and Grant walked over to our table and we had to un-huddle.

* * *

**He he he, teedly teedly dee. Here's the cliffy I'm hanging for you all. Review!**

**-Bunniez :D**


End file.
